Provide isolated housing and care for approximately 500 nonhuman primates of several genera, 1,000 small rodents (mice, rats, hamsters), 20 rabbits or guinea pigs, and 20 dogs or cats. Provide inoculation of pregnant, newborn, juvenile, and adult monkeys with various infectious agents. Inoculated animals will be maintained and samples collected as indicated in each protocol. Furnish suitable rooms for animal examining and surgical preparation, necropsy, surgery, and x-ray examinations. A secure storage area of approximately 500 square feet will be required.